


Loschi propositi e lunghe attese

by Fiamma_Drakon



Series: OK il prompt è giusto! [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: La delusione sul volto di Garrosh fu subito palese: aveva sperato di poter avere un po' più di tempo quella mattina per poter stare insieme alla sua guardia del corpo un poco più a lungo.Un grugnito di stizza sgorgò dalla gola di Hellscream mentre sbatteva con rabbia un pugno sul tavolo vicino a lui: era il Capoguerra dell'Orda ma non poteva fare quel che gli pareva quando più gli aggradava.«Stasera?» domandò con una punta di speranza nella voce.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per i prompt _Troppo lungo_ e _Duro_ per il piatto "Spaghetti all'aragosta" per [OK, IL PROMPT È GIUSTO!](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/106503.html) @ [MariDiChallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 5102 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Garrosh Hellscream si ridestò lentamente dal sonno nel suo enorme letto al Mastio Grommash. Era disteso prono, le coperte avvinghiate attorno al corpo massiccio che gli lasciavano scoperte le gambe dalle ginocchia in giù e la metà superiore del torace. Aveva dormito con la faccia affondata in parte nel cuscino e adesso che iniziava a muoversi di nuovo, il collo gli doleva un po'.  
Ruotò lentamente la testa verso l'altra metà del letto, aspirando un po' di saliva che minacciava di gocciolargli sul cuscino.  
«Ehi, sveglia!» brontolò, afferrando per un'ampia spalla Malkorok e cercando di girarlo nella sua direzione.  
L'Orco Roccianera dormiva sodo russando rumorosamente, dandogli le spalle. A differenza del suo Capoguerra, non aveva dato battaglia alle coperte per poi soccombere pietosamente alla loro morsa. Non oppose la minima resistenza alla presa di Garrosh e il suo corpo si girò lentamente fino a trovarsi supino sul materasso; tuttavia, dormiva ancora profondamente.  
Garrosh, ora decisamente più sveglio, strinse i denti e corrugò le sopracciglia rasate in un'espressione irritata.  
«Svegliati, Malkorok! Dannato pigrone!» ringhiò, battendogli vigorosamente un pugno - l'unico libero dalle spire delle coperte - in mezzo al torace.  
Fu solo allora che il capo dei Kor'kron si svegliò. Sollevò le palpebre a metà e fissò confuso il soffitto per qualche secondo prima di voltarsi verso Hellscream.  
«Capoguerra...» mormorò con voce ancora impastata di sonno.  
«Oh, finalmente!» sbottò l'altro stizzito «Liberami da questa dannata coperta!» aggiunse.  
Malkorok impiegò qualche altro secondo a realizzare ciò che c'era a far da contorno alla faccia marrone di Garrosh, in special modo la coperta che tanto infastidiva il suo interlocutore.  
L'Orco Roccianera si levò seduto senza alcuna difficoltà, dunque afferrò un lembo del lenzuolo e lo strattonò con violenza.  
Garrosh rotolò verso il bordo del letto senza poter fare niente per opporsi e cadde di sotto, sbattendo rumorosamente contro il pavimento.  
Per sua fortuna aveva scacciato i Kor'kron di guardia alla sua camera da letto ad ogni ora del giorno e della notte la sera avanti, prima di portarsi a letto il loro capo; altrimenti udendo quel frastuono sarebbero entrati abbattendo la porta e con le armi spianate.  
Il Capoguerra sbatté dolorosamente la mandibola ed emise un grugnito, rialzandosi con uno scatto rabbioso. Finalmente era libero.  
«Dannazione!» brontolò, alzandosi in piedi «C'era davvero bisogno di buttarmi giù dal letto?!».  
Malkorok - ora completamente sveglio - ghignò nella sua direzione e scrollò le massicce spalle.  
«C'era davvero bisogno di prendermi a pugni per svegliarmi?» domandò di rimando, scimmiottando la sua espressione e il suo tono di voce, guadagnandosi un'ulteriore occhiataccia da parte del Capoguerra.  
Quest'ultimo emise un altro verso di protesta mentre si metteva in piedi, per poi allontanarsi con passo pesante in direzione del bagno, che aveva fatto costruire in una stanza alla quale si accedeva direttamente dalla sua camera per sua comodità: uno del suo rango e della sua importanza non poteva abbassarsi ad uscire per utilizzare le latrine comuni che si trovavano in città.  
Era completamente nudo ma non si preoccupò di mettere nemmeno i boxer; cosicché Malkorok poté posare lo sguardo sul suo deretano - che privo di indumenti risultava ancora più invitante e attraente del normale - fino a che non scomparve oltre la porta del bagno.  
Contrariato da ciò, si affrettò ad alzarsi a sua volta.  
Garrosh svuotò la vescica con un certo sollievo e si sciacquò la faccia in una bacinella di acqua pulita e fresca. Sollevò la faccia ancora bagnata tenendo gli occhi ben chiusi e a tentoni protese le mani in cerca dell'asciugamano. Lo trovò senza troppa difficoltà e mentre vi affondava il viso percepì una presenza decisamente ingombrante incombere alle sue spalle.  
Un paio di braccia lo cinsero gentilmente all'altezza dell'addome e sentì un'erezione calda e ben inturgidita venire premuta senza tante cerimonie lungo la linea tra le sue natiche.  
«Non penso sia saggio stare così piegati senza alcun indumento indosso» esclamò la familiare voce di Malkorok, che parlò con un tono solo leggermente più roco del normale «Permettetemi di farmi perdonare per la mia mancanza di tatto, Capoguerra» aggiunse in tono molto più formale, la mano destra che stava scivolando pericolosamente vicina al pene dell'Orco Mag'har.  
Quell'improvviso ritorno alle "buone maniere" non era casuale: Malkorok sapeva bene quanto Garrosh odiasse essere trattato formalmente quando si trovavano insieme, loro due da soli e in qualità di amanti.  
Hellscream aveva espressamente ribadito più volte che in quella camera per lui era solamente Garrosh e che ogni titolo volesse riservargli avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo fuori della porta. A Malkorok piaceva stuzzicarlo di quando in quando violando quella specie di regola.  
Garrosh digrignò i denti in una smorfia di rabbia.  
«Ti ho detto centinaia di volte di no...!»esclamò mentre si voltava con impeto, finendo solo con l'andare a finire dritto contro le labbra dell'Orco Roccianera alle sue spalle.  
Il bacio fu rapido e per niente dolce. Hellscream si staccò dall'altro con stizza ma quest'ultimo lo trattenne afferrandolo per le braccia.  
«È da un po' che non facciamo del fisting, non trovi? Non ti manca... tutto quel dolore?» disse Malkorok a mezza voce, fissando dritto negli occhi Garrosh.  
Il Capoguerra dell'Orda lo guardò di rimando inarcando le sopracciglia e assumendo un'espressione stupita che strideva notevolmente sui suoi lineamenti duri.  
Lui e Malkorok facevano sesso spesso, praticamente ogni notte, sperimentando vari tipi di pratiche che consentissero a Garrosh di sperimentare quel dolore che lo faceva eccitare come poche altre cose al mondo. Il suo corpo si era abituato ad essere strapazzato nelle maniere più violente e brutali che potessero essere concepite dalla mente di Orchi del loro stampo. Ovviamente tra le tante c'erano delle pratiche che erano favorite rispetto ad altre ed il fisting in particolare non era stato effettivamente preso troppo in considerazione dalla coppia.  
L'idea di essere penetrato dalle mani di Malkorok, così grandi e ingombranti, servì a spazzare via buona parte del malumore che aveva assalito Garrosh.  
Il suo silenzio spinse il suo compagno ad insistere su quella che pareva a tutti gli effetti essere la strada giusta: «Potremmo tornarcene a letto e vedere se riesci a prendere entrambe le mie mani stavolta...».  
Più ne parlava e più Hellscream era convinto e desideroso di farlo.  
«Sei sicuro di farcela a resistere senza scaricare prima?» replicò, accarezzando con l'inguine il duro profilo eretto del pene del suo partner.  
«Se non ci riuscissi cambierebbe qualcosa?» domandò per contro Malkorok, sogghignando con aria arrogante.  
Tornarono a baciarsi, stavolta più intensamente. Garrosh trascinò l'altro fuori del bagno e Malkorok lo sbatté contro la parete, soverchiandolo senza alcun problema.  
Si sarebbero accoppiati sulla parete senza alcun problema se in quel preciso momento qualcuno non avesse bussato con forza contro la porta della camera da letto. I due si separarono istantaneamente nonostante fossero totalmente assorbiti dal loro momento intimo e con il cipiglio cupo di chi si appresta a commettere una vendetta lungamente attesa, Garrosh si avvicinò da solo al battente e l'aprì del tanto necessario a sbirciare nel corridoio e al tempo stesso proteggere il suo corpo nudo da sguardi indesiderati.  
In un primo momento dinanzi a sé non vide nessuno, poi si ricordò che tra i suoi sudditi si trovavano anche membri di razze decisamente più basse di lui e della media della popolazione di Orgrimmar. Con un sopracciglio ancora inarcato in un'espressione di blando stupore e leggera indignazione, il figlio di Grommash spostò la sua attenzione più in basso, incrociando finalmente la figura di colui che era giunto ad interromperlo.  
Vedendo ricadere su di sé lo sguardo dell'Orco Mag'har, il Goblin si affrettò ad inchinarsi goffamente in segno di rispetto per l'autorità di Garrosh.  
«Buongiorno, mio Capoguerra» salutò con la sua sgraziata vocetta stridula il piccolo essere dalla pelle verde, sorridendogli e mostrando i piccoli denti aguzzi e giallognoli.  
Garrosh non si lasciò lusingare dal Goblin. Sapeva bene di che pasta erano fatti quelli della sua razza; inoltre, era giunto in un momento davvero inopportuno, fatto che non metteva l'Orco nella predisposizione d'animo giusta per prestargli ascolto.  
«Che cosa è successo?» domandò in tono brusco, socchiudendo le palpebre in un cipiglio decisamente irritato.  
Il Goblin indietreggiò di qualche passo, intimorito dall'espressione di Garrosh; ciononostante, non prese congedo. Sebbene non volesse in alcun modo contrariare il Capoguerra in virtù della carica che ricopriva, era lì perché lavorava alle sue dipendenze e perciò aveva delle responsabilità cui adempiere.  
Sperando di riuscire a placare almeno in parte il malumore del grande figlio di Grommash, il Goblin esclamò: «Mi spiace disturbarla a quest'ora, Capoguerra, ma... ho il programma dei suoi impegni di oggi...».  
Garrosh udì un grugnito da parte di Malkorok e il lieve rumore della porta del bagno che veniva chiusa, segno che il suo compagno si era rifugiato in bagno per non essere colto in intimità con lui. Era stata una mossa saggia e prudente, esattamente il tipo di azione c'era da aspettarsi da uno come Malkorok.  
Benché Hellscream desiderasse con tutta l'anima mandar via quello scocciatore a calci, doveva anche tenere in conto il fatto che il suo ruolo di assoluta preminenza sull'Orda comportava anche sacrifici e impegni non indifferenti. Thrall aveva deciso di sottrarsi ad essi nominando lui Capoguerra e scaricando sulle sue spalle tutti quegli oneri, parte dei quali notevolmente frustranti e noiosi persino per lui.  
Garrosh era deciso a comportarsi in maniera differente, affrontando a viso aperto e con determinazione ogni avversità che avesse incontrato sulla sua strada, per il bene della _sua_ Orda.  
Appellandosi a tutto il suo scarso autocontrollo, ricacciò indietro i suoi loschi propositi nei confronti di Malkorok e disse: «Hai ragione, Goblin. Aspetta qui fuori ancora un istante».  
Chiuse la porta e andò in cerca dei suoi boxer e dei pantaloni di pelle, che la sera avanti il suo compagno gli aveva tolto e scaraventato chissà dove nell'oscurità della stanza. Ritrovò la biancheria che pendeva dal davanzale interno dell'unica finestra che illuminava il locale - per fortuna chiusa, altrimenti le sue mutande sarebbero state lanciate nella strada sottostante - e i pantaloni in un angolo della camera, ai piedi del muro. Si affrettò a rivestirsi e tornò verso la porta a piedi scalzi e sorreggendosi goffamente i calzoni poiché non riusciva a ricordare dove la sera prima avesse messo la cintura e gli stivali. Se l'incontro col Goblin fosse andato come pensava, molto probabilmente non avrebbe avuto nessuna ragione per muoversi e quindi lo sgradito ospite non avrebbe avuto modo di notare che gli stavano cadendo le braghe.  
Tornò alla porta e l'aprì, spostandosi di lato per far entrare la creaturina.  
Il Goblin varcò la soglia senza spingersi troppo oltre, fermandosi a malapena fuori del raggio d'azione della porta. A quel punto si voltò verso il Capoguerra ed estrasse un rotolo di pergamena dall'interno del panciotto.  
«Cosa c'è in programma per oggi?» chiese Garrosh, concentrando la sua attenzione sul Goblin mentre quest'ultimo srotolava la pergamena. In cuor suo si augurava che si sbrigasse.  
Il suo "segretario" si schiarì la voce ed esclamò: «Tra non molto arriveranno le delegazioni dei Reietti e degli Elfi del Sangue per la riunione che avete organizzato per questa mattina».  
Il Goblin era troppo impegnato a leggere per rendersi conto della smorfia di disappunto e stizza che si manifestò sulla faccia di Garrosh: tutti i suoi meravigliosi propositi di dolore e perversione mandati in fumo da una riunione che aveva organizzato lui stesso e della quale si era _completamente dimenticato_. Era stato impegnato con Malkorok la sera prima e anche quella mattina stessa; tuttavia non aveva scuse valide per una simile dimenticanza. Si maledisse per aver indetto una riunione proprio per quella mattina, quando finalmente Malkorok aveva manifestato il suo interesse nel ritentare una pratica così depravata e violenta come il fisting.  
Si sforzò di trattenersi dal tirare su i calzoni - che gli stavano inesorabilmente cadendo - e di ostentare una facciata di calma e serietà piuttosto forzate.  
«Sì, mi ricordo. Stavo giusto preparandomi per l'incontro prima del tuo arrivo» mentì spudoratamente, come solo lui sapeva fare.  
Malkorok - rintanato dietro la porta del bagno - stava origliando ogni parola del discorso e cercò di reprimere una cupa risata per quella sfacciata menzogna. Sarebbe stato dannatamente difficile mascherare il suo tono di voce se si fosse udito al di là dell'uscio.  
Il Goblin assentì con un rapido cenno del capo prima di proseguire: «Nel pomeriggio avete dei documenti burocratici urgenti che dovete firmare per le provvigioni della città e che non possono più aspettare, dopodiché avete un incontro con le nuove reclute per l'esercito e un giro di controllo al cantiere navale alla Baia di Manotagliente».  
Garrosh annuì ma in verità si chiedeva da dove fossero sbucati tutti quegli impegni. Non ricordava di avere una giornata così piena.  
«Va bene, lascia pure qui la lista e vai» esclamò, accennando con la mano ad un tavolo poco distante. Non avrebbe voluto arrivare a cacciarlo sbraitando, per non sollevare sospetti su di sé.  
Fortunatamente il Goblin non si trattenne oltre: fece come gli era stato ordinato e tolse il disturbo.  
Hellscream emise un sospiro di profondo sollievo e non appena l'uscio si fu richiuso si affrettò a togliersi i pantaloni e lasciarli cadere a terra. Con i soli boxer indosso prese di nuovo in mano la lista degli impegni e si mise a leggerla di persona. Così pareva quasi ancor più pesante di quanto gli fosse sembrata letta dal suo assistente.  
Storse le labbra in una smorfia mentre consultava la lista, scorrendo i vari impegni con l'indice, quindi iniziò a riflettere a voce alta: «Se... riuscissi a risparmiare un po' di tempo su quegli odiosi documenti e accelerassi un po' il discorso ai sol... no, devono capire che io decido chi vive e chi muore, allora devo per forza andare di fretta al cantiere. Sì, non c'è altro modo...».  
Intanto Malkorok era uscito silenziosamente dal bagno e gli si stava avvicinando alle spalle. Si fermò tuttavia nel sentirlo dialogare con sé stesso. Invero non era la prima volta che capitava, però non l'aveva mai fatto a voce tanto alta.  
Garrosh per contro non si era accorto di niente e continuò tranquillo nel suo sproloquio: «A questo punto posso riuscire a guadagnare abbastanza vantaggio da ordinare che la cena sia preparata in anticipo e poter tornare in camera da letto quasi un'ora prima!».  
L'ultima parte della frase fu un continuo crescendo del tono di voce. Garrosh arrivò praticamente ad urlare in tono di trionfo le ultime parole.  
«È un vero peccato che tu abbia così tanto da fare» esclamò Malkorok all'improvviso, cogliendo il Capoguerra completamente alla sprovvista.  
Quest'ultimo sobbalzò mentre si girava di scatto verso l'Orco Roccianera ed una sfumatura d'imbarazzo gli colorò le guance marroni: aveva davvero ascoltato tutto il suo monologo?!  
Si sarebbe trattenuto dal parlare a voce alta se l'avesse sentito uscire dal bagno.  
«Eh?» riuscì solamente a dire in risposta alla precedente affermazione dell'altro.  
Il capo dei Kor'kron si avvicinò ancora al Capoguerra prima di dire: «Temo che dovremo rimandare quella sessione di fisting che ti avevo proposto».  
La delusione sul volto di Garrosh fu subito palese: aveva sperato di poter avere un po' più di tempo quella mattina per poter stare insieme alla sua guardia del corpo un poco più a lungo.  
Un grugnito di stizza sgorgò dalla gola di Hellscream mentre sbatteva con rabbia un pugno sul tavolo vicino a lui: era il Capoguerra dell'Orda ma non poteva fare quel che gli pareva quando più gli aggradava.  
«Stasera?» domandò con una punta di speranza nella voce. Malkorok non sempre dormiva con lui e spesso e volentieri lo faceva solo se vi era una valida motivazione, come una bella scopata.  
L'Orco Roccianera parve pensarci su per qualche momento, come se stesse davvero ponderando l'ipotesi di rifiutarsi. Garrosh accarezzò l'idea di affibbiargli un pugno per costringerlo a dargli la risposta che voleva.  
Dopo quella che all'Orco Mag'har parve un'attesa interminabile, finalmente l'altro disse: «E sia, per stasera. Riuscirai a resistere fino ad allora?».  
Il figlio di Grommash sbuffò sonoramente, sollevando il mento tatuato con aria sprezzante.  
«Certo che posso resistere. Per chi mi hai preso, Malkorok?» sbottò, aspettandosi una risposta a tono dal parte del suo compagno che però non arrivò mai.  
L'Orco Roccianera andò a recuperare i suoi vestiti e le placche della sua armatura, che come per i pochi e semplici indumenti di Garrosh erano stati sparsi in giro per la stanza dalla foga del loro ardore la notte avanti.  
Il Capoguerra lo guardò coprire un pezzo alla volta il suo fisico atletico e robusto con enorme dispiacere. Non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da quello spettacolo. Era come in trance.  
Fortunatamente per lui, il capo dei Kor'kron si accorse - seppur per sbaglio - della cosa. Essendo il suo più fedele seguace, era suo preciso dovere assicurarsi che Garrosh non tralasciasse i suoi.  
«La riunione inizierà tra poco» fece presente Malkorok, muovendosi in maniera da interrompere il contatto visivo diretto del suo partner.  
Quest'ultimo si riscosse e tornò bruscamente in sé. Realizzò con un leggero scarto il senso delle parole del compagno e passò da completamente immobile al muoversi freneticamente per la stanza in un batter d'occhio.  
«Sì, lo so!» ringhiò mentre si tratteneva in alto i pantaloni con una mano in attesa di trovare il suo cinturone.  
Malkorok sapeva bene che stava cercando di apparire perfettamente in grado di gestire se stesso e i suoi impegni; tuttavia era anche consapevole che non lo era affatto, almeno in quel momento. Il suo cervello era impegnato in ben altro tipo di pensieri.  
Malkorok era in un certo qual modo compiaciuto di essere la causa di tanta distrazione.  
Garrosh riuscì a ritrovare le parti mancanti del suo parziale abbigliamento quotidiano e finì di prepararsi alla velocità della luce.  
Uscì per primo, allontanandosi velocemente e scendendo le scale diretto verso la sala riunioni. Sperava di non essere in ritardo, perché sarebbe stato decisamente disdicevole.  
Malkorok attese pochi istanti prima di uscire a sua volta. I Kor'kron non erano ancora tornati in servizio fuori della camera di Garrosh, per cui non avrebbero potuto vederlo; ciononostante, preferiva comunque usare prudenza e non precipitarsi giù per le scale al seguito diretto del Capoguerra.  
Nessuno avrebbe avuto niente da ridire se anche fosse stata annunciata pubblicamente la loro relazione, a meno che ovviamente quei folli non desiderassero la morte per mano sua.  
Una volta arrivato ai piedi delle scale, prese la strada diametralmente opposta a quella di Garrosh, andando ad attendere ai suoi incarichi da tutt'altra parte rispetto al Capoguerra. 

Il figlio di Grommash non poteva essere più infastidito. Era reduce dalla riunione più noiosa e orribile che riuscisse a ricordare. Al confronto le paternali che Saurfang gli aveva fatto spesso e volentieri a Nordania erano quasi piacevoli. Aveva trascorso buona parte del suo tempo ad immaginare come sarebbe stato il sesso di quella sera con Malkorok e le sue fantasie perverse avevano fatto sì che ringraziasse gli Antenati per la capacità dell'enorme fibbia della sua cintura di coprirgli la zona inguinale quasi completamente. Non osava immaginare cosa sarebbe potuto succedere se i due rappresentanti di Sylvanas e Lor'themar avessero avuto una tale notizia da riportare alle rispettive capitali. Quei due già non lo tenevano in grossa considerazione e gli obbedivano solo per dovere. Non voleva fornire loro alcun pretesto per dare origine a sobillazioni e rivolte di alcun tipo.  
Nel mentre che l'Orco Mag'har si dirigeva verso la sala in cui mangiava, la sua mente momentaneamente disoccupata gli ripresentò alcuni tra i piccanti pensieri che l'avevano tenuto piacevolmente e dolorosamente impegnato nelle ultime ore. Se non fosse stato letteralmente assediato da guardie Kor'kron - sistemate lungo l'intero corridoio ad intervalli di distanza regolari - tutte con gli occhi rivolti a lui, probabilmente avrebbe uggiolato per il desiderio.  
Il suo stomaco proruppe in un brontolio cupo ma ben udibile da chiunque si trovasse nei paraggi. Quella mattina non aveva avuto modo di far colazione, per cui era logico che avesse ancor più appetito del solito.  
Quel suo bisogno piuttosto urgente riuscì a distrarlo da necessità di carattere ben diverso.  
Ignorò bellamente gli sguardi delle guardie e tirò a dritto velocemente verso la sua sala da pranzo, che altro non era che la stanza dei ricevimenti, con tanto di sedie e tavoli completamente vuoti.  
Era apparecchiato per una sola persona all'estremità opposta della tavolata, laddove solitamente Garrosh sedeva nelle cerimonie ufficiali in virtù della sua carica.  
L'aroma del cibo lo colpì con intensità non appena ebbe varcato la porta, spingendolo a camminare più velocemente per giungere a destinazione.  
Si sedette sul suo scranno, sistemando un poco la postura perché il bordo della fibbia gli premeva dolorosamente sulla zona inguinale. Allargò volgarmente le gambe per dare sollievo ai suoi genitali e si piegò in avanti per mangiare.  
La carne era mezza cruda e molto saporita, accompagnata da contorni vari ai quali l'Orco prestò ben poca attenzione. Ignorò completamente il coltello e si avvalse solo parzialmente della forchetta. Sfruttò moltissimo per contro la potenza della sua mandibola e la robustezza della sua dentatura, azzannando alla stregua di un animale le spesse fette di carne e strappandone grossi pezzi.  
Era bello potersi comportare in maniera così naturale ogni tanto, senza dover stare attento all'etichetta minima che la civilizzazione - e il suo ruolo soprattutto - esigeva da lui.  
Era un vero peccato che Malkorok non fosse lì con lui. Avrebbero potuto consumare quel sostanzioso pasto assieme e magari iniziare anche a consumare qualcosa di ciò che avevano appena introdotto.  
Garrosh rischiò di strozzarsi con un sorso d'acqua nel formulare quell'ultimo pensiero.  
Tossì e sputacchiò mentre posava il bicchiere. Percepì le sue guance farsi più calde e il suo pene tornare leggermente duro.  
La giornata era troppo lunga, non poteva farcela a resistere per tutto quel tempo sapendo cosa lo aspettava quella sera. Aveva detto a Malkorok che non sarebbe stato un onere così gravoso ma si stava rivelando molto più difficile del previsto.  
Si rimpinzò di carne fino a saziarsi, quindi ingurgitò un po' di contorno e si abbandonò contro lo schienale - che pur essendo robusto scricchiolò sotto il suo peso.  
Si prese un momento di pausa prima di alzarsi in piedi ed uscire per andare nella sala delle udienze, dove si trovava anche il trono e che funzionava anche da studio.  
Vide subito ciò di cui si sarebbe dovuto occupare: una pila di fogli ingombrava un tavolino situato nei pressi del trono.  
Garrosh levò gli occhi al soffitto e grugnì infastidito mentre si portava al suo trono. Vi si abbandonò pesantemente sopra, conscio che il suo predecessore l'aveva fatto costruire in materiale talmente solido che avrebbe potuto sostenere un reggimento intero.  
Cambiò subito posizione, sdraiandocisi sopra di traverso e gettando le grosse gambe al di là del bracciolo.  
Prese il primo foglio della pila e cominciò a scorrerlo rapidamente con lo sguardo, annoiato.  
Il pasto sostanzioso unito alla noia dell'incombenza minacciarono di travolgere Garrosh, che chinò più volte la testa andando pericolosamente vicino all'addormentarsi. Come difesa automatica da una simile evenienza, l'Orco fece l'unica cosa sensata che gli venne in mente: pensare ad altro. Sfortunatamente per lui, l'unica altra cosa che poteva occupare i suoi pensieri quel giorno era Malkorok insieme alla sua proposta oscena.  
Funzionò, com'era logico supporre. Garrosh uscì dal tunnel dell'abbiocco post-prandiale per tuffarsi in quello oscuro e depravato delle fantasie erotiche riguardanti il suo partner.  
Strinse la penna che teneva nella mano destra e serrò la mandibola mentre l'impulso di masturbarsi gli sorgeva spontaneo. Era da solo lì e nessuno l'avrebbe visto; inoltre, se qualcuno avesse voluto disturbarlo avrebbe prima bussato, dandogli modo di non farsi scoprire. Era il luogo perfetto in cui abbandonarsi a compiere un simile misfatto.  
Lanciò un ringhio frustrato e scosse la testa, sforzandosi di concentrarsi sui propositi che aveva espresso quella mattina. Doveva sbrigarsi a risolvere le sue incombenze da Capoguerra, così da essere libero per Malkorok il più presto possibile.  
Si rimise al lavoro spinto da una nuova risolutezza, nonostante leggere non fosse certo tra le sue attività favorite.  
Scrisse ed appose il timbro del Capoguerra tante di quelle volte che ad un certo punto cominciò a farlo automaticamente. Quando finalmente finirono, a Garrosh non sembrò vero di potersi alzare e sgranchire le gambe recandosi al campo d'addestramento militare, il suo prossimo impegno.  
_«In fretta, devo sbrigarmi! Non ne posso già più di tutte queste cose da fare...!»_. 

Malkorok era riuscito a finire di organizzare i turni di guardia dei Kor'kron piuttosto in fretta quel giorno. Aveva approfittato della lista di impegni di Garrosh per evitare di proposito le aree in cui sarebbe andato.  
Voleva che bramasse ciò che voleva fargli quella sera con ogni fibra del suo corpo. Doveva arrivare a _implorarlo_ perché gli aprisse in due il fondoschiena infilandogli dentro la mano.  
A quell'ora Garrosh era ancora impegnato nel suo giro d'ispezione al cantiere navale, per cui sarebbe andato ad aspettarlo nella sala dei ricevimenti. Era certo che la sua sarebbe stata una sorpresa gradita per il Capoguerra, che probabilmente avrebbe insistito per avere sul posto un po' di preliminari che lui gli avrebbe malignamente negato al solo scopo di accrescere la sua tensione sessuale.  
Entrò nella sala spalancando tranquillamente le porte e si ritrovò a guardare Garrosh che mangiava con foga una cena a base quasi unicamente di carne. Nel momento in cui Malkorok aprì i battenti Hellscream stava strappando un morso da una grossa coscia appartenuta chissà quale povero animale, che stava tenendo sollevata con la mano per l'estremità dell'osso. Affondando le zanne nella carne si schizzò buona parte della faccia con il denso sugo di cui era ricoperta.  
L'Orco Roccianera si stupì di vederlo già lì e non riuscì a trattenersi dall'esclamare: «Garrosh...?!».  
Il suo partner ci sentiva bene e la stanza completamente vuota servì inoltre a dare un minimo di eco al suo nome, facilitandogli in tal modo la comprensione.  
Il figlio di Grommash alzò gli occhi dal piatto e lo guardò con uno sguardo sorpreso e atterrito insieme mentre inghiottiva quasi intero un grosso pezzo di carne.  
Fece per parlare ma richiuse subito la bocca per smorzare un singulto.  
«Cosa ci fai qui?!» domandò con voce strozzata, prima di buttar giù un lungo sorso di birra.  
Il capo dei Kor'kron chiuse i battenti alle sue spalle e si fece avanti.  
«Non dovevi essere ancora al cantiere navale? Pensavo di aspettarti qui...» spiegò, sorvolando sulle sue reali intenzioni.  
Garrosh infilzò rozzamente con la forchetta alcune patate e se le portò alla bocca, aggiungendoci un altro bel morso di carne. Sogghignò avendo cura di tener chiusa la bocca piena, continuando a masticare con una certa forza.  
«Sono riuscito a finire prima» comunicò con soddisfazione non appena ebbe deglutito «Quindi ho ordinato che la cena mi venisse servita in anticipo. Confesso che non ti aspettavo, altrimenti avrei chiesto qualcosa in più» soggiunse, abbassando la coscia martoriata.  
Malkorok gli arrivò dirimpetto e protese un braccio attraverso il tavolo per afferrargli il polso. Lo sollevò e contemporaneamente si piegò ad azzannare la carne vicino a dove lo aveva già fatto Garrosh, strappandone via un bel pezzo.  
L'Orco Mag'har seguì l'intera scena, totalmente assorbito. Quando Malkorok affondò i denti nella carne percepì un calore profondo avvolgergli i lombi e il desiderio che fosse la sua carne ad essere stata violata.  
Quell'Orco riusciva a toccare corde in lui così viscerali e naturali che ancora riusciva a stupirlo.  
«Sono capace di resistere con poco per molto tempo» dichiarò il capo dei Kor'kron mentre masticava.  
Garrosh sentì il suo membro farsi di nuovo rigido ed il suo desiderio tornare ad acuirsi.  
Era imbambolato a fissare Malkorok e a malapena si rese conto di essersi alzato in piedi di scatto.  
Tornò in sé solo una volta che i suoi occhi furono alla stessa altezza di quelli del suo partner, il quale inarcò incuriosito le sopracciglia dinanzi al suo gesto.  
«Andiamo! Ho aspettato già a sufficienza!» dichiarò in tono di comando il figlio di Grommash.  
«Non vuoi concludere la cena? La carne è davvero buona» commentò Malkorok come per prenderlo in giro.  
«Ho mangiato già abbastanza» Hellscream sogghignò «È l'ora di smaltire».  
Malkorok inizialmente fu preso in contropiede dalla sua affermazione, poi sogghignò a sua volta.  
«Fai strada» esclamò.  
Il Capoguerra non se lo fece ripetere due volte: a grandi falcate aggirò la tavola e si unì al suo compagno alla volta della sua camera da letto. Divorarono la distanza con una rapidità impressionante per la loro stazza e non appena arrivati a destinazione Garrosh iniziò a denudarsi mentre Malkorok si assicurava di chiudere per bene la porta.  
«Come sono andati gli impegni oggi?» domandò il capo dei Kor'kron con l'intenzione di stuzzicare il suo partner.  
«Troppo lunghi» si lamentò in tono esausto Hellscream, calciando via i suoi stivali «L'attesa è stata troppo lunga» aggiunse mentre si liberava anche del cinturone e delle braghe.  
Malkorok intanto si era sfilato una parte dell'armatura. Garrosh gli balzò addosso senza preoccuparsi di rimuovere il resto, baciandolo con l'impeto della necessità. Tra le sue cosce l'Orco Roccianera poté notare il rigonfiamento dei boxer che sottintendeva la presenza di una erezione quantomeno parziale.  
Anche se gliel'avesse strusciata contro, non avrebbe potuto percepire niente a causa della parte inferiore dell'armatura, che ancora indossava.  
Il bacio si fece sempre più audace e profondo. I due Orchi arrivarono a leccarsi reciprocamente l'interno della bocca e sfregare con forza le zanne nel tentativo di avvicinarsi più di quanto esse consentivano. Grugniti e mugolii si levarono da ambedue le parti.  
La cosa rimase tale solo per poco prima che Malkorok decidesse di alzarsi e trascinarsi appresso Garrosh.  
Lo spinse supino sul materasso ma non lo seguì subito. Hellscream, irritato per la brusca interruzione, si girò per ghermire e trascinare con sé Malkorok ma si fermò vedendo che l'Orco Roccianera era rimasto indietro per finire di spogliarsi.  
Lo guardò avidamente, studiandolo mentre portava alla luce le parti del suo corpo rimaste fino ad allora coperte.   
Lo spogliarello contribuì ad eccitarlo e dovette aggrapparsi alle coperte per non saltargli addosso e atterrarlo dove si trovava.  
Solo una volta che fu totalmente nudo Garrosh si rese conto che anche lui era già duro - e nemmeno poco.  
Malkorok si erse in tutta la sua altezza e sorrise di sghembo ad Hellscream con l'aria di chi pregustava una tortura lungamente attesa.  
«Spero che tu sia pronto» commentò.  
Garrosh si mise carponi sul materasso e si girò a dargli il fondoschiena in un chiaro invito a procedere.  
«Sbrigati, ho già aspettato abbastanza» brontolò mentre si inclinava con la testa e le spalle verso il basso.  
Il letto cigolò con l'aggiunta del peso dell'Orco Roccianera e dopo alcuni secondi il primo di una lunga serie di gemiti di dolore e piacere del Capoguerra si sostituì al silenzio.


End file.
